1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipment technology and more particularly, to an elliptical trainer with variable stride. Priority is claimed for Taiwan application No. 104124940 filed Jul. 31, 2015, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,165, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses an elliptical trainer, entitled “elliptical exercise machine”, which comprises a base frame, a flywheel set axially mounted at the base frame, two swinging rods pivotally connected to the base frame, two pedal sets respectively pivotally connected to the bottom ends of the swinging rods, two rockers respectively pivotally connected between the pedal sets and the base frame, and two crank sets respectively pivotally connected between the flywheel set and the pedal sets.
When the user keeps stepping on the pedal sets, the crank sets drive the flywheel set to rotate and to further produce a damping resistance, thereby achieving the purpose of the exercise. Further, using the cranks set to move the pedal sets alternatively back and forth allows the user to conducting stepping exercises. Further, the rockers mate with the pedal sets to create a back and forth swinging motion.
The aforesaid prior art elliptical trainer can achieve the expected purpose of use, and the matching arrangement of the crank sets, the pedal sets and the rockers can limit the operating stroke, however, because the rockers are mounted at the rear side of the base frame, a braking force can be produced and applied to the rockers when the user operates the pedal sets to heavily move the swinging rods, causing the rockers to bear a high stress, adversely affecting their lifespan.